


obliviate

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Skilled with the charm in a post war world Harry Potter is often called on to erase the memories of muggleborns who wish to return to their pre-magical lives under laws that deem they cannot do so freely.





	obliviate

Talent is painful. Harry wishes he were mundane. A paper pusher. If only. When called on he stands in the ministry and goes over the same questions.

_Do you understand that you will never remember?_

Yes.

_Do you understand that you can never come back?_

Yes.

_Do you understand we cannot and will not forge qualifications for you in the muggle world and you will start with nothing?_

Yes.

Then Harry braces himself and erases a world and a life and sends muggleborns back to the life they came from. Safety they call it.

Too much.

Not enough. 

_Obliviate._

Obliviate.


End file.
